Oc's needed plz!
by Briardust
Summary: Self-explanitory. Might not use if I don't have a story idea, submit that, too!
1. The First Part

Any Oc's for the original clans or story ideas!

Name:

Gender:

Clan:

History (optional):

Looks:

Personality (optional: if not given I will make one up for your character.):

Other:

THX!


	2. First Update

_**Sorry for the wait! I tried to manage everybody's requests. Please keep submitting!**_

 **Thunderclan**

Leader: Open

Deputy: Open

Medicine Cat: Open

Warriors:

Leaffall- A dark brown she-cat with leaf-green eyes

 _Apprentice, Owlpaw_

Fogmist- A long furred, silver tabby tom with black stripes and handsome amber eyes

Pinefall- A dark brown tabby tom with silvery white paws and handsome aqua eyes

 _Apprentice, Jaypaw_

Kestrelflight- A scrawny tawny-silver tom with tan paws and oddly dark green eyes

 _Apprentice, Alderpaw_

Moonshine- Pale gray she-cat with darker Gray stripes on her back and tail with pretty golden eyes

Lionscar- A long and wild furred golden tom with russet-brown markings and dark amber eyes, has long scar across right eye

Ashspots- A gray tom with darker gray stripes and amber eyes

 _ **Need 13 more warriors!**_

Queens:

Flameheart- A ginger she-cat with white paws, tail tip, ears, and stripe going from nose to tail and blue eyes- scar on her muzzle

Expecting

 _ **Need 3 more queens! (Going to have five, got another but no description)**_

Elders:

 _ **Need 3 or more elders!**_

Apprentices:

Owlpaw- Light brown and white mottled she-cat with golden rings and dark green eyes

Jaypaw- A pale gray tom with tan stripes and his mother's pretty golden eyes

Alderpaw- A long and wild furred golden tom with with russet brown markings and dark amber eyes

 _ **Could have more, don't need**_

 **Windclan**

Leader: Featherstar- Pretty and small and light framed white she-cat with a few small silver tabby patches and deep blue eyes

Deputy: Cloverwhisker- Lithe but well muscled pale copper tom with white underbelly and long whiskers with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Open

Warriors:

Heatherheart- light brown spotted tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and white paws, tail tip, and spot on her chest

Rustfoot- A gray tom with rust brown paws and green eyes

Moorfoot- A light gray she-cat with orange paws, streaks, ears and tail with deep brown eyes

Sunwing- A golden she-cat with yellow eyes

Fawnfoot: golden she-cat with green eyes

Hareclaw- brown tom with gray eyes

Morningshine- an orange she-cat with white ears and black paws

Ivyheart- gray she- cat with a brown right ear and blue eyes

 _ **Need 11 more Warriors, and I know you all are up to the challenge!**_

Queens:

Sparrowclaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with white ear tips

Kits; Squirrelkit orange she-cat with green eyes and a nose nose and paws

Gorsekit- dark gray tom with blue eyes and black ear tips with white paws and tail tip

 _ **One- need 4 more! 0.o**_

Elders:

 _ **Need 3 or more!**_

Apprentices:

Eaglepaw- gray tabby tom with green eyes and white paws

Milkpaw- pure white fluffy she-cat with gray eyes and a pink nose

 _ **Need 1 more!**_

 **Riverclan**

Leader: Open

Deputy: Open

Medicine Cat: Open

Warriors:

 _ **19 Open! Come on, people!**_

Queens:

 _ **Need 3 or more!**_

Elders:

 _ **Need 3 or more!**_

Apprentices:

 _ **Need 3 or more!**_

 **Shadowclan**

Leader: Open

Deputy: Open

Medicine Cat: Open

Warriors:

Nightwhisker- Brown and white tom with sandy swirls and along brown tail with a white tip. Nose black, face brown, left ear white, amber eyes

Nutclaw- Pure brown tom with a handful of heavy scars

Chasingblaze- Golden brown with white chest and underbelly. Darker golden ears and striped tail, with striking green eyes

 _ **Need 16 more, guys, come on!**_

Queens:

Sparrowsong- Pale brown she-cat with chestnut spots and blue eyes

Kits; Briarkit, Pretty light brown she-cat with blue eyes, and white chest, white paws, white muzzle

Fogkit, pale gray tom with black tabby markings and ice blue eyes

 _ **Need 2 more 0.o**_

Elders:

 _ **Need I really say anything?**_

Form:

Name:

Gender:

Clan:

History (optional):

Looks:

Personality (optional: if not given I will make one up for your character.):

Other:

Thanks!

Briardust


	3. New Update- Fresh From OC Storage!

_**From my OC storage, I have updated. Please get more, I need your help!**_

 **Thunderclan**

Leader: Open

Deputy: Tigerflash- dark brown tabby tabby tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Open

Warriors:

Leaffall- A dark brown she-cat with leaf-green eyes

 _Apprentice, Owlpaw_

Fogmist- A long furred, silver tabby tom with black stripes and handsome amber eyes

Pinefall- A dark brown tabby tom with silvery white paws and handsome aqua eyes

 _Apprentice, Jaypaw_

Kestrelflight- A scrawny tawny-silver tom with tan paws and oddly dark green eyes

 _Apprentice, Alderpaw_

Moonshine- Pale gray she-cat with darker Gray stripes on her back and tail with pretty golden eyes

Lionscar- A long and wild furred golden tom with russet-brown markings and dark amber eyes, has long scar across right eye

Ashspots- A gray tom with darker gray stripes and amber eyes

Berryblaze- gray-blue tom with yellow eyes

 _ **Need 13 more warriors!**_

Queens:

Flameheart- A ginger she-cat with white paws, tail tip, ears, and stripe going from nose to tail and blue eyes- scar on her muzzle

Expecting

 _ **Need 4 more**_

Elders:

 _ **Need 3 or more elders!**_

Apprentices:

Owlpaw- Light brown and white mottled she-cat with golden rings and dark green eyes

Jaypaw- A pale gray tom with tan stripes and his mother's pretty golden eyes

Alderpaw- A long and wild furred golden tom with with russet brown markings and dark amber eyes

 _ **Could have more, don't need**_

 **Windclan**

Leader: Featherstar- Pretty and small and light framed white she-cat with a few small silver tabby patches and deep blue eyes

Deputy: Cloverwhisker- Lithe but well muscled pale copper tom with white underbelly and long whiskers with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Open

Warriors:

Heatherheart- light brown spotted tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and white paws, tail tip, and spot on her chest

Rustfoot- A gray tom with rust brown paws and green eyes

Moorfoot- A light gray she-cat with orange paws, streaks, ears and tail with deep brown eyes

Sunwing- A golden she-cat with yellow eyes

Fawnfoot: golden she-cat with green eyes

Hareclaw- brown tom with gray eyes

Morningshine- an orange she-cat with white ears and black paws

Ivyheart- gray she- cat with a brown right ear and blue eyes

Tigersky- flame-colored tabby tom with white paws and chest with blue eyes

Bramblenose- just like Tigersky except darker orange pelt

 _ **Need 8 more.**_

Queens:

Sparrowclaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with white ear tips

Kits; Squirrelkit orange she-cat with green eyes and a nose nose and paws

Gorsekit- dark gray tom with blue eyes and black ear tips with white paws and tail tip

 _ **One- need 4 more! 0.o**_

Elders:

 _ **Need 3 or more!**_

Apprentices:

Eaglepaw- gray tabby tom with green eyes and white paws

Milkpaw- pure white fluffy she-cat with gray eyes and a pink nose

 _ **Need 1 more!**_

 **Riverclan**

Leader: Open

Deputy: Stormflight- gray tom with darker gray flecks on haunches and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Open

Warriors:

Rainash- blue she-cat with with darker gray flecks on haunches and green eyes

 _ **18 Open**_

Queens:

Cloudstream- fluffy white she-cat with gray eyes

Kits Bramblekit, brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, Whitekit, she-cat just like her mother but with green eyes

 _ **Need 2 more!**_

Elders:

 _ **Need 3 or more!**_

Apprentices:

 _ **Need 3 or more!**_

 **Shadowclan**

Leader: Open

Deputy: Open

Medicine Cat: Leaftail- brown mottled tom with gray-green eyes

Warriors:

Nightwhisker- Brown and white tom with sandy swirls and along brown tail with a white tip. Nose black, face brown, left ear white, amber eyes

Nutclaw- Pure brown tom with a handful of heavy scars

Chasingblaze- Golden brown with white chest and underbelly. Darker golden ears and striped tail, with striking green eyes

Sweetblaze- calico she-cat with left blue eye and green right eye

 _ **Need 16 more**_

Queens:

Sparrowsong- Pale brown she-cat with chestnut spots and blue eyes

Kits; Briarkit, Pretty light brown she-cat with blue eyes, and white chest, white paws, white muzzle

Fogkit, pale gray tom with black tabby markings and ice blue eyes

 _ **Need 2 more 0.o**_

Elders:

 _ **Need 3 or more please!**_

Form:

Name:

Gender:

Clan:

History (optional):

Looks:

Personality (optional: if not given I will make one up for your character.):

Other:

 _ **Thanks!**_

 _ **Also, I noticed that last update I was a bit rude :(**_

 _ **All my apologies! Trying to be nicer. Also, vote on my poll: should I keep writing? I don't want to write if nobody likes me :(**_

 _ **Briardust**_


	4. Apology

Hi, guys! The last, recent update was from MY OCs, so the next will be yours, don't worry!


	5. Back to your OCs!

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Kestralstar- small golden brown tabby tom with small white spots and green eyes

Deputy: Blossomheart- calico she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Open

Warriors:

Leaffall- A dark brown she-cat with leaf-green eyes

 _Apprentice, Owlpaw_

Fogmist- A long furred, silver tabby tom with black stripes and handsome amber eyes

Pinefall- A dark brown tabby tom with silvery white paws and handsome aqua eyes

 _Apprentice, Jaypaw_

Kestrelflight- A scrawny tawny-silver tom with tan paws and oddly dark green eyes

 _Apprentice, Alderpaw_

Moonshine- Pale gray she-cat with darker Gray stripes on her back and tail with pretty golden eyes

Lionscar- A long and wild furred golden tom with russet-brown markings and dark amber eyes, has long scar across right eye

Ashspots- A gray tom with darker gray stripes and amber eyes

Berryblaze- gray-blue tom with yellow eyes

Tigerflash- dark brown tabby tabby tom with yellow eyes

Doveheart- Pretty pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Thistlepaw_

Sunflame- Sleek golden she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Seedpaw_

 _ **Need 9 more warriors!**_

Queens:

Flameheart- A ginger she-cat with white paws, tail tip, ears, and stripe going from nose to tail and blue eyes- scar on her muzzle

Expecting

Skywing- Beautiful silver she-cat with white paws, underbelly, muzzle, tipped tail, and blue eyes

Kits: Lionkit, large golden tabby tom with brown tabby stripes and green eyes, Stormkit, broad dark silver tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Thornkit, Golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

 _ **Need 3 more**_

Elders:

 _ **Need 3 or more elders!**_

Apprentices:

Owlpaw- Light brown and white mottled she-cat with golden rings and dark green eyes

Jaypaw- A pale gray tom with tan stripes and his mother's pretty golden eyes

Alderpaw- A long and wild furred golden tom with with russet brown markings and dark amber eyes

 _ **Could have more, don't need**_

 **Windclan**

Leader: Featherstar- Pretty and small and light framed white she-cat with a few small silver tabby patches and deep blue eyes

Deputy: Cloverwhisker- Lithe but well muscled pale copper tom with white underbelly and long whiskers with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Open

Warriors:

Heatherheart- light brown spotted tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and white paws, tail tip, and spot on her chest

Rustfoot- A gray tom with rust brown paws and green eyes

Moorfoot- A light gray she-cat with orange paws, streaks, ears and tail with deep brown eyes

Sunwing- A golden she-cat with yellow eyes

Fawnfoot: golden she-cat with green eyes

Hareclaw- brown tom with gray eyes

Morningshine- an orange she-cat with white ears and black paws

Ivyheart- gray she- cat with a brown right ear and blue eyes

Tigersky- flame-colored tabby tom with white paws and chest with blue eyes

Bramblenose- just like Tigersky except darker orange pelt

 _ **Need 8 more.**_

Queens:

Sparrowclaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with white ear tips

Kits; Squirrelkit orange she-cat with green eyes and a nose nose and paws

Gorsekit- dark gray tom with blue eyes and black ear tips with white paws and tail tip

 _ **One- need 4 more! 0.o**_

Elders:

 _ **Need 3 or more!**_

Apprentices:

Eaglepaw- gray tabby tom with green eyes and white paws

Milkpaw- pure white fluffy she-cat with gray eyes and a pink nose

 _ **Need 1 more!**_

 **Riverclan**

Leader: Open

Deputy: Heronwing- Handsome dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Mistpaw_

Medicine Cat: Tansynose- cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Rainash- blue she-cat with with darker gray flecks on haunches and green eyes

Ripplesong- shaded silver tabby with blue eyes

Stormflight- gray tom with darker gray flecks on haunches and blue eyes

Icefall- pale silver tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Duskstripe- Black and white tom with amber eyes

Summerbreeze- short-haired tan she-cat with a white front right paw

Redleaf- Reddish-brown pelt, dark amber eyes, lighter brown legs, scarred pelt

Snowflash- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Cloudstream- fluffy white she-cat with gray eyes

Kits Bramblekit, brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, Whitekit, she-cat just like her mother but with green eyes

Flowerpetal- black with white tail tip and amber eyes

Kits: Amberkit, white with black spot around amber eyes, Ripplekit, gray with white ear and amber eyes

Willowmist- Silver she cat with green eyes and white paws, chest and muzzle

Kits: Turtlekit, Tortoiseshell and white she-kit with green eyes, Minnowkit, pale gray and white she-kit with green eyes

 _ **All full! This is awesome!**_

 _ **If you don't see your OC, filled up and had to move to another clan or I am saving it for maybe another story or time in story. Sorry!**_

Elders:

Tawnyfur- Tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes

Pebbleheart- gray dappled tom with green eyes

 _ **One more!**_

Apprentices:

Mistpaw- pale silver and white she-cat with green eyes

 _ **Need 2 more!**_

 **Shadowclan**

Leader: Open

Deputy: Thorntooth- scarred, wiry dusky brown tabby tom with sharp pale yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Leaftail- brown mottled tom with gray-green eyes

Warriors:

Nightwhisker- Brown and white tom with sandy swirls and along brown tail with a white tip. Nose black, face brown, left ear white, amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Redpaw_

Nutclaw- Pure brown tom with a handful of heavy scars

Chasingblaze- Golden brown with white chest and underbelly. Darker golden ears and striped tail, with striking green eyes

Sweetblaze- calico she-cat with left blue eye and green right eye

Pineflower- A russet brown she-cat with pine green eyes

Tawnyshade- tall redidsh-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Crowpaw_

Fallenrose- russet-dark brown she-cat with lighter brown stripes and paws with light blue eyes

Stagstrike- dark brown tom with white and black smudges on his faceand legs with light blue eyes

Redbark- small russet she-cat with lighter russet stripes and dark brown eyes

 _ **Need 10 more**_

Queens:

Sparrowsong- Pale brown she-cat with chestnut spots and blue eyes

Kits; Briarkit, Pretty light brown she-cat with blue eyes, and white chest, white paws, white muzzle

Fogkit, pale gray tom with black tabby markings and ice blue eyes

Aspenshade- large long furred tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes and shredded ears

Thistlekit, dusky brown tabby tom, Vinekit, brown tabby tom with darker stripes, Brindlekit, dark brown tabby she-kit with white left front paw, Bearkit, huge thick furred dusky brown tom with darker ear tips and paws

 _ **Need 1 more 0.o**_

Elders:

 _ **Need 3 or more please!**_

 **Apprentices:**

Redpaw- dark russet tom with gray eyes

Crowpaw- black tom with yellow eyes

Falconpaw- brown and white tom with amber eyes

Form:

Name:

Gender:

Clan:

History (optional):

Looks:

Personality (optional: if not given I will make one up for your character.):

Other:

 _ **Like I said before (see Riverclan) Riverclan is quite full. Just need one more elder, one more apprentice, and 11 more warriors! Everything else is full. PM me if you have any questions. I also might have changed names for purposes I will share (only if YOU ask). Thank you, and appreciate all that helped. I know this isn't exactly the cleanest.**_

 _ **For Thunderclan, there is a LINE to be deputy/ leader. Please don't submit any more at the moment.**_

 _ **If you did not get a position that your OC wanted, you are probably on waiting. Please be patient- I am not here for the beck and call of your OC.**_

 _ **If I am considering your OC as a main or important character, I WILL PM YOU. Please do not PM me about your character, or plead to add on a superpower. I am the writer here. I beg of you to respect that.**_

 _ **Now, before we start flaming, I am not saying that any of you in particular are disrespecting me. Just asking you not to.**_

 _ **Please keep submitting OCs and looking first at the Allegiences!**_

 _ **Briardust**_


	6. Sorry for the Wait!

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Kestralstar- small golden brown tabby tom with small white spots and green eyes

Deputy: Blossomheart- calico she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Open

Warriors:

Leaffall- A dark brown she-cat with leaf-green eyes

 _Apprentice, Owlpaw_

Fogmist- A long furred, silver tabby tom with black stripes and handsome amber eyes

Pinefall- A dark brown tabby tom with silvery white paws and handsome aqua eyes

 _Apprentice, Jaypaw_

Kestrelflight- A scrawny tawny-silver tom with tan paws and oddly dark green eyes

 _Apprentice, Alderpaw_

Moonshine- Pale gray she-cat with darker Gray stripes on her back and tail with pretty golden eyes

Lionscar- A long and wild furred golden tom with russet-brown markings and dark amber eyes, has long scar across right eye

Ashspots- A gray tom with darker gray stripes and amber eyes

Berryblaze- gray-blue tom with yellow eyes

Tigerflash- dark brown tabby tabby tom with yellow eyes

Doveheart- Pretty pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Thistlepaw_

Sunflame- Sleek golden she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Seedpaw_

Dawnleaf- slender silver and white she-cat with amber eyes

Redfeather- dark brown red tom with white paws, underbelly and tail-tip with dark blue eyes

Nightshine- Black she-cat with white front left paw and white right ear with crystal blue eyes

Mudtooth- shaggy, light-brown tom with amber eyes

Stoneeye- dark gray tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes

 _ **Need 6 more warriors!**_

Queens:

Flameheart- A ginger she-cat with white paws, tail tip, ears, and stripe going from nose to tail and blue eyes- scar on her muzzle

Expecting

Skywing- Beautiful silver she-cat with white paws, underbelly, muzzle, tipped tail, and blue eyes

Kits: Lionkit, large golden tabby tom with brown tabby stripes and green eyes, Stormkit, broad dark silver tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Thornkit, Golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Stormysky- black she-cat with white specks, paws and tail tip; blue eyes

Expecting

Muddypond- beautiful chocolate brown she-cat with a white tail and green eyes

Expecting

 _ **Need 1 more**_

Elders:

Coldfoot- black she-cat with a white paw and tail; white paw lame

Rowangaze- scarred gray tom with barely noticeable markings due to ragged fur; amber eyes

 _ **Need 1 more**_

Apprentices:

Owlpaw- Light brown and white mottled she-cat with golden rings and dark green eyes

Jaypaw- A pale gray tom with tan stripes and his mother's pretty golden eyes

Alderpaw- A long and wild furred golden tom with with russet brown markings and dark amber eyes

 _ **Could have more, don't need**_

 **Windclan**

Leader: Featherstar- Pretty and small and light framed white she-cat with a few small silver tabby patches and deep blue eyes

Deputy: Cloverwhisker- Lithe but well muscled pale copper tom with white underbelly and long whiskers with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Gracewing- sandy she-cat with blue eyes and white tail-tip

Warriors:

Heatherheart- light brown spotted tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and white paws, tail tip, and spot on her chest

Rustfoot- A gray tom with rust brown paws and green eyes

Moorfoot- A light gray she-cat with orange paws, streaks, ears and tail with deep brown eyes

Sunwing- A golden she-cat with yellow eyes

Fawnfoot: golden she-cat with green eyes

Hareclaw- brown tom with gray eyes

Morningshine- an orange she-cat with white ears and black paws

Ivyheart- gray she- cat with a brown right ear and blue eyes

Tigersky- flame-colored tabby tom with white paws and chest with blue eyes

Bramblenose- just like Tigersky except darker orange pelt

 _ **Need 8 more.**_

Queens:

Sparrowclaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with white ear tips

Kits; Squirrelkit orange she-cat with green eyes and a nose nose and paws

Gorsekit- dark gray tom with blue eyes and black ear tips with white paws and tail tip

Cloversnow- golden she-cat with glossy fur, silver and black ears, and green eyes

Kits Ravenkit, black she-cat with icy eyes, Acornkit, sandy with white ears and black paws with green eyes

Grasstail- pale brown she-cat with white ear tips and underbelly with blue eyes

Kits: Dustkit, gray tom with closed eyes, runt, Ashenkit, gray tabby she-cat with beautiful amber eyes, white tuft of fur on forehead and white tail tip, Sparrowkit, brown ticked tabby tom with blue eyes, firstborn, Heatherkit, gray tabby she-cat with brown eyes and hazel spots

 _ **2 More please**_

Elders:

 _ **Need 3 or more!**_

Apprentices:

Eaglepaw- gray tabby tom with green eyes and white paws

Milkpaw- pure white fluffy she-cat with gray eyes and a pink nose

 _ **Need 1 more!**_

 **Riverclan**

Leader: Open

Deputy: Heronwing- Handsome dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Mistpaw_

Medicine Cat: Tansynose- cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice Greentooth_

Warriors:

Rainash- blue she-cat with with darker gray flecks on haunches and green eyes

Ripplesong- shaded silver tabby with blue eyes

Stormflight- gray tom with darker gray flecks on haunches and blue eyes

Icefall- pale silver tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Duskstripe- Black and white tom with amber eyes

Summerbreeze- short-haired tan she-cat with a white front right paw

Redleaf- Reddish-brown pelt, dark amber eyes, lighter brown legs, scarred pelt

Snowflash- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Cloudstream- fluffy white she-cat with gray eyes

Kits Bramblekit, brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, Whitekit, she-cat just like her mother but with green eyes

Flowerpetal- black with white tail tip and amber eyes

Kits: Amberkit, white with black spot around amber eyes, Ripplekit, gray with white ear and amber eyes

Willowmist- Silver she cat with green eyes and white paws, chest and muzzle

Kits: Turtlekit, Tortoiseshell and white she-kit with green eyes, Minnowkit, pale gray and white she-kit with green eyes

 _ **All full! This is awesome!**_

 _ **If you don't see your OC, filled up and had to move to another clan or I am saving it for maybe another story or time in story. Sorry!**_

Elders:

Tawnyfur- Tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes

Pebbleheart- gray dappled tom with green eyes

Shybird- small orange cat with white tail, muzzle, ears, and front paws; pale blue eyes

 _ **All full on elders with Riverclan!**_

Apprentices:

Mistpaw- pale silver and white she-cat with green eyes

Greentooth- ragged furred, dull gray tom with long legs and a short russet tail; cold, amber eyes

 _ **One more! One more! One more! YAY! YAY!**_

 **Shadowclan**

Leader: Badgerstar- Black tom with blue eyes and a white belly, socks, and a stripe across face

Deputy: Thorntooth- scarred, wiry dusky brown tabby tom with sharp pale yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Leaftail- brown mottled tom with gray-green eyes

Warriors:

Nightwhisker- Brown and white tom with sandy swirls and along brown tail with a white tip. Nose black, face brown, left ear white, amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Redpaw_

Nutclaw- Pure brown tom with a handful of heavy scars

Chasingblaze- Golden brown with white chest and underbelly. Darker golden ears and striped tail, with striking green eyes

Sweetblaze- calico she-cat with left blue eye and green right eye

Pineflower- A russet brown she-cat with pine green eyes

Tawnyshade- tall redidsh-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Crowpaw_

Fallenrose- russet-dark brown she-cat with lighter brown stripes and paws with light blue eyes

Stagstrike- dark brown tom with white and black smudges on his faceand legs with light blue eyes

Redbark- small russet she-cat with lighter russet stripes and dark brown eyes

Swanclaw- Pure white she-cat with amber eyes

Starlingfoot- Black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Smallrose- Small calico she-cat with long white whiskers and yellow eyes

Russetstorm- Dark orange tabby tom with a small white patch on his chest and green eyes

Rowanslash- brown tabby tom with sharp claws and amber eyes

Specklefoot- gray she-cat with brown specks and green eyes

Branchflame- brown tabby tom with lighter colored legs, white paws, and amber eyes

 _ **Need 3 more!**_

Queens:

Sparrowsong- Pale brown she-cat with chestnut spots and blue eyes

Kits; Briarkit, Pretty light brown she-cat with blue eyes, and white chest, white paws, white muzzle

Fogkit, pale gray tom with black tabby markings and ice blue eyes

Aspenshade- large long furred tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes and shredded ears

Thistlekit, dusky brown tabby tom, Vinekit, brown tabby tom with darker stripes, Brindlekit, dark brown tabby she-kit with white left front paw, Bearkit, huge thick furred dusky brown tom with darker ear tips and paws

 _ **Need 1 more 0.o**_

Elders:

Silversoul- black she-cat with silver face and tail-tip from age and slight coloring when younger.

 _ **Need 2 or more!**_

 **Apprentices:**

Redpaw- dark russet tom with gray eyes

Crowpaw- black tom with yellow eyes

Falconpaw- brown and white tom with amber eyes

Form:

Name:

Gender:

Clan:

History (optional):

Looks:

Personality (optional: if not given I will make one up for your character.):

Other:

SO MANY SPECKLES! Specklestar is a sorry-can't-happen case, so sorry-can't-happen. SpeckleFOOT, however, is Shadowclan.

Silversoul might not be too old, sorry Cloudedhazeleyes.

Until Next Time!

Briardust


	7. Bloodclan Inclusion

_**Hey guys! I am re-creating a sort of Bloodclan. It will be called Bloodclan right now. Rules: DO NOT SUBMIT OCS FOR BLOODCLAN. If something is submitted for something that is already filled or taken, I will plunk them in there.**_

 _ **READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS (above)**_

 **Thunderclan**

Leader: Kestralstar- small golden brown tabby tom with small white spots and green eyes

Deputy: Blossomheart- calico she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Longpelt- A long haired golden tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Stormsong_

Warriors:

Leaffall- A dark brown she-cat with leaf-green eyes

 _Apprentice, Owlpaw_

Fogmist- A long furred, silver tabby tom with black stripes and handsome amber eyes

Pinefall- A dark brown tabby tom with silvery white paws and handsome aqua eyes

 _Apprentice, Jaypaw_

Kestrelflight- A scrawny tawny-silver tom with tan paws and oddly dark green eyes

 _Apprentice, Alderpaw_

Moonshine- Pale gray she-cat with darker Gray stripes on her back and tail with pretty golden eyes

Lionscar- A long and wild furred golden tom with russet-brown markings and dark amber eyes, has long scar across right eye

Ashspots- A gray tom with darker gray stripes and amber eyes

Berryblaze- gray-blue tom with yellow eyes

Tigerflash- dark brown tabby tabby tom with yellow eyes

Doveheart- Pretty pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Thistlepaw_

Sunflame- Sleek golden she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Seedpaw_

Dawnleaf- slender silver and white she-cat with amber eyes

Redfeather- dark brown red tom with white paws, underbelly and tail-tip with dark blue eyes

Nightshine- Black she-cat with white front left paw and white right ear with crystal blue eyes

Mudtooth- shaggy, light-brown tom with amber eyes

Stoneeye- dark gray tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes

Hawkfeather- light brown tom with black markings and yellow eyes

Maplesong- A dark ginger tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

Mosswing- Green eyed, gray, white and silver patched she cat

Graysight- Dark brown she-cat with gray eyes

 _ **Need 2 more warriors!**_

Queens:

Flameheart- A ginger she-cat with white paws, tail tip, ears, and stripe going from nose to tail and blue eyes- scar on her muzzle

Expecting

Skywing- Beautiful silver she-cat with white paws, underbelly, muzzle, tipped tail, and blue eyes

Kits: Lionkit, large golden tabby tom with brown tabby stripes and green eyes, Stormkit, broad dark silver tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes, Foster kit Hazelkit, a cinnamon tabby she-cat with a white patch on her chest and hazel eyes

Thornkit, Golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, Foster kit Ravenkit, small puffy pure black kit with aqua eyes

Stormysky- black she-cat with white specks, paws and tail tip; blue eyes

Expecting

Muddypond- beautiful chocolate brown she-cat with a white tail and green eyes

Expecting

 _ **Need 1 more**_

Elders:

Coldfoot- black she-cat with a white paw and tail; white paw lame

Rowangaze- scarred gray tom with barely noticeable markings due to ragged fur; amber eyes

 _ **Need 1 more**_

Apprentices:

Owlpaw- Light brown and white mottled she-cat with golden rings and dark green eyes

Jaypaw- A pale gray tom with tan stripes and his mother's pretty golden eyes

Alderpaw- A long and wild furred golden tom with with russet brown markings and dark amber eyes

Stormsong- Sleek, dark silvery-gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

 _ **Could have more, don't need**_

 **Windclan**

Leader: Featherstar- Pretty and small and light framed white she-cat with a few small silver tabby patches and deep blue eyes

Deputy: Cloverwhisker- Lithe but well muscled pale copper tom with white underbelly and long whiskers with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Runningpaw_

Medicine Cat: Gracewing- sandy she-cat with blue eyes and white tail-tip

Warriors:

Heatherheart- light brown spotted tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and white paws, tail tip, and spot on her chest

Rustfoot- A gray tom with rust brown paws and green eyes

 _Apprentice, Petalpaw_

Moorfoot- A light gray she-cat with orange paws, streaks, ears and tail with deep brown eyes

Sunwing- A golden she-cat with yellow eyes

Fawnfoot: golden she-cat with green eyes

Hareclaw- brown tom with gray eyes

Morningshine- an orange she-cat with white ears and black paws

 _Apprentice, Rosepaw_

Ivyheart- gray she- cat with a brown right ear and blue eyes

Tigersky- flame-colored tabby tom with white paws and chest with blue eyes

Bramblenose- just like Tigersky except darker orange pelt

Swiftclaw- white tom with icy blue eyes and pale gray tabby markings

Flowertail- pale golden she-cat with blue eyes

Whiteflower- white she-cat with green eyes

Snowstep- with tom with blue eyes

Willowheart- tawny she-cat with green eyes

Lightpath- pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Greydust- gray tom with blue eyes

Birchfur- cream, white and dark brown patched tom

 _ **Need 1 more! OMG!**_

Queens:

Sparrowclaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with white ear tips

Kits; Squirrelkit orange she-cat with green eyes and a nose nose and paws

Gorsekit- dark gray tom with blue eyes and black ear tips with white paws and tail tip

Cloversnow- golden she-cat with glossy fur, silver and black ears, and green eyes

Kits Ravenkit, black she-cat with icy eyes, Acornkit, sandy with white ears and black paws with green eyes

Grasstail- pale brown she-cat with white ear tips and underbelly with blue eyes

Kits: Dustkit, gray tom with closed eyes, runt, Ashenkit, gray tabby she-cat with beautiful amber eyes, white tuft of fur on forehead and white tail tip, Sparrowkit, brown ticked tabby tom with blue eyes, firstborn, Heatherkit, gray tabby she-cat with brown eyes and hazel spots

Deerspots- tawny she-cat with green eyes and white deer like markings: kits Silverkit, silvery she-cat with cloudy green eyes and white eartips, Sparrowkit, brownish tom with blue eyes and gray and white tabby markings, Featherkit, pale gray and white she-kit with blue eyes

Featherheart- pale gray fur with gray marbles sides; sky blue eyes and bushy tail; kits Heatherkit, gray she-kit with white ear tips, Rosekit, creamy she-kit with green eyes

 _ **No more! OMG! All filled up!**_

Elders:

Tawnystep- tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 _ **Need 2 more!**_

Apprentices:

Eaglepaw- gray tabby tom with green eyes and white paws

Milkpaw- pure white fluffy she-cat with gray eyes and a pink nose

Runningpaw- pale gray tom with green eyes

Rosepaw- creamy she-cat with icy blue eyes and white tabby markings

Petalpaw- creamy she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

 _ **No more needed!**_

 **Riverclan**

Leader: Otterstar- A dark brown tom with a light brown underbelly and green eyes

Deputy: Heronwing- Handsome dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Mistpaw_

Medicine Cat: Tansynose- cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice Greentooth_

Warriors:

Rainash- blue she-cat with with darker gray flecks on haunches and green eyes

Ripplesong- shaded silver tabby with blue eyes

Stormflight- gray tom with darker gray flecks on haunches and blue eyes

Icefall- pale silver tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Duskstripe- Black and white tom with amber eyes

Summerbreeze- short-haired tan she-cat with a white front right paw

Redleaf- Reddish-brown pelt, dark amber eyes, lighter brown legs, scarred pelt

Snowflash- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Cloudstream- fluffy white she-cat with gray eyes

Kits Bramblekit, brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, Whitekit, she-cat just like her mother but with green eyes

Flowerpetal- black with white tail tip and amber eyes

Kits: Amberkit, white with black spot around amber eyes, Ripplekit, gray with white ear and amber eyes

Willowmist- Silver she cat with green eyes and white paws, chest and muzzle

Kits: Turtlekit, Tortoiseshell and white she-kit with green eyes, Minnowkit, pale gray and white she-kit with green eyes

 _ **All full! This is awesome!**_

 _ **If you don't see your OC, filled up and had to move to another clan or I am saving it for maybe another story or time in story. Sorry!**_

Elders:

Tawnyfur- Tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes

Pebbleheart- gray dappled tom with green eyes

Shybird- small orange cat with white tail, muzzle, ears, and front paws; pale blue eyes

 _ **All full on elders with Riverclan!**_

Apprentices:

Mistpaw- pale silver and white she-cat with green eyes

Greentooth- ragged furred, dull gray tom with long legs and a short russet tail; cold, amber eyes

Seedpaw- light brown she-cat with green eyes

Leafpaw- shaded gray and brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

 _ **No more! Thanks!**_

 **Shadowclan**

Leader: Badgerstar- Black tom with blue eyes and a white belly, socks, and a stripe across face

Deputy: Thorntooth- scarred, wiry dusky brown tabby tom with sharp pale yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Leaftail- brown mottled tom with gray-green eyes

 _Apprentice, Swiftthought_

Warriors:

Nightwhisker- Brown and white tom with sandy swirls and along brown tail with a white tip. Nose black, face brown, left ear white, amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Redpaw_

Nutclaw- Pure brown tom with a handful of heavy scars

Chasingblaze- Golden brown with white chest and underbelly. Darker golden ears and striped tail, with striking green eyes

Sweetblaze- calico she-cat with left blue eye and green right eye

Pineflower- A russet brown she-cat with pine green eyes

Tawnyshade- tall redidsh-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Crowpaw_

Fallenrose- russet-dark brown she-cat with lighter brown stripes and paws with light blue eyes

Stagstrike- dark brown tom with white and black smudges on his faceand legs with light blue eyes

Redbark- small russet she-cat with lighter russet stripes and dark brown eyes

Swanclaw- Pure white she-cat with amber eyes

Starlingfoot- Black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Smallrose- Small calico she-cat with long white whiskers and yellow eyes

Russetstorm- Dark orange tabby tom with a small white patch on his chest and green eyes

Rowanslash- brown tabby tom with sharp claws and amber eyes

Specklefoot- gray she-cat with brown specks and green eyes

Branchflame- brown tabby tom with lighter colored legs, white paws, and amber eyes

 _ **Need 3 more!**_

Queens:

Sparrowsong- Pale brown she-cat with chestnut spots and blue eyes

Kits; Briarkit, Pretty light brown she-cat with blue eyes, and white chest, white paws, white muzzle

Fogkit, pale gray tom with black tabby markings and ice blue eyes

Aspenshade- large long furred tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes and shredded ears

Thistlekit, dusky brown tabby tom, Vinekit, brown tabby tom with darker stripes, Brindlekit, dark brown tabby she-kit with white left front paw, Bearkit, huge thick furred dusky brown tom with darker ear tips and paws

 _ **Need 1 more 0.o**_

Elders:

Silversoul- black she-cat with silver face and tail-tip from age and slight coloring when younger.

 _ **Need 2 or more!**_

 **Apprentices:**

Redpaw- dark russet tom with gray eyes

Crowpaw- black tom with yellow eyes

Falconpaw- brown and white tom with amber eyes

Swiftthought- Black-and-white tom with golden-green eyes and a lithe, tall build

Form:

Name:

Gender:

Clan:

History (optional):

Looks:

Personality (optional: if not given I will make one up for your character.):

Other:

 **Bloodclan**

Warriors: Pool of blood from the enemies Heart (adapted from Poolheart)

Running Fang that kills in War (A F Runningstar)

Ice that Freezes Brains of Grievers (A F Polarstar)

 _ **Sorry! I think I got them all! Keep submitting and CHECK THE ALLEGIANCES BEFORE YOU SUBMIT!  
Briardust **_


	8. Milkpaw?

Hey guys! I was searching through my reviews and matching alligiences, and I couldn't figure out who had Milkpaw! Can someone please step up? PM me with the subject I Am Milkpaw, I Made Milkpaw, Milkpaw, ect.

Thanks!

Briardust


	9. ONLY ONE REVIEW?

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Kestralstar- small golden brown tabby tom with small white spots and green eyes

Deputy: Blossomheart- calico she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Longpelt- A long haired golden tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Stormsong_

Warriors:

Leaffall- A dark brown she-cat with leaf-green eyes

 _Apprentice, Owlpaw_

Fogmist- A long furred, silver tabby tom with black stripes and handsome amber eyes

Pinefall- A dark brown tabby tom with silvery white paws and handsome aqua eyes

 _Apprentice, Jaypaw_

Kestrelflight- A scrawny tawny-silver tom with tan paws and oddly dark green eyes

 _Apprentice, Alderpaw_

Moonshine- Pale gray she-cat with darker Gray stripes on her back and tail with pretty golden eyes

Lionscar- A long and wild furred golden tom with russet-brown markings and dark amber eyes, has long scar across right eye

Ashspots- A gray tom with darker gray stripes and amber eyes

Berryblaze- gray-blue tom with yellow eyes

Tigerflash- dark brown tabby tabby tom with yellow eyes

Doveheart- Pretty pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Thistlepaw_

Sunflame- Sleek golden she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Seedpaw_

Dawnleaf- slender silver and white she-cat with amber eyes

Redfeather- dark brown red tom with white paws, underbelly and tail-tip with dark blue eyes

Nightshine- Black she-cat with white front left paw and white right ear with crystal blue eyes

Mudtooth- shaggy, light-brown tom with amber eyes

Stoneeye- dark gray tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes

Hawkfeather- light brown tom with black markings and yellow eyes

Maplesong- A dark ginger tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

Mosswing- Green eyed, gray, white and silver patched she cat

Graysight- Dark brown she-cat with gray eyes

 _ **Need 2 more warriors!**_

Queens:

Flameheart- A ginger she-cat with white paws, tail tip, ears, and stripe going from nose to tail and blue eyes- scar on her muzzle

Expecting

Skywing- Beautiful silver she-cat with white paws, underbelly, muzzle, tipped tail, and blue eyes

Kits: Lionkit, large golden tabby tom with brown tabby stripes and green eyes, Stormkit, broad dark silver tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes, Foster kit Hazelkit, a cinnamon tabby she-cat with a white patch on her chest and hazel eyes

Thornkit, Golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, Foster kit Ravenkit, small puffy pure black kit with aqua eyes

Stormysky- black she-cat with white specks, paws and tail tip; blue eyes

Expecting

Muddypond- beautiful chocolate brown she-cat with a white tail and green eyes

Expecting

 _ **Need 1 more**_

Elders:

Coldfoot- black she-cat with a white paw and tail; white paw lame

Rowangaze- scarred gray tom with barely noticeable markings due to ragged fur; amber eyes

 _ **Need 1 more**_

Apprentices:

Owlpaw- Light brown and white mottled she-cat with golden rings and dark green eyes

Jaypaw- A pale gray tom with tan stripes and his mother's pretty golden eyes

Alderpaw- A long and wild furred golden tom with with russet brown markings and dark amber eyes

Stormsong- Sleek, dark silvery-gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

 _ **Could have more, don't need**_

 **Windclan**

Leader: Featherstar- Pretty and small and light framed white she-cat with a few small silver tabby patches and deep blue eyes

Deputy: Cloverwhisker- Lithe but well muscled pale copper tom with white underbelly and long whiskers with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Runningpaw_

Medicine Cat: Gracewing- sandy she-cat with blue eyes and white tail-tip

Warriors:

Heatherheart- light brown spotted tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and white paws, tail tip, and spot on her chest

Rustfoot- A gray tom with rust brown paws and green eyes

 _Apprentice, Petalpaw_

Moorfoot- A light gray she-cat with orange paws, streaks, ears and tail with deep brown eyes

Sunwing- A golden she-cat with yellow eyes

Fawnfoot: golden she-cat with green eyes

Hareclaw- brown tom with gray eyes

Morningshine- an orange she-cat with white ears and black paws

 _Apprentice, Rosepaw_

Ivyheart- gray she- cat with a brown right ear and blue eyes

Tigersky- flame-colored tabby tom with white paws and chest with blue eyes

Bramblenose- just like Tigersky except darker orange pelt

Swiftclaw- white tom with icy blue eyes and pale gray tabby markings

Flowertail- pale golden she-cat with blue eyes

Whiteflower- white she-cat with green eyes

Snowstep- with tom with blue eyes

Willowheart- tawny she-cat with green eyes

Lightpath- pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Greydust- gray tom with blue eyes

Birchfur- cream, white and dark brown patched tom

 _ **Need 1 more! OMG!**_

Queens:

Sparrowclaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with white ear tips

Kits; Squirrelkit orange she-cat with green eyes and a nose nose and paws

Gorsekit- dark gray tom with blue eyes and black ear tips with white paws and tail tip

Cloversnow- golden she-cat with glossy fur, silver and black ears, and green eyes

Kits Ravenkit, black she-cat with icy eyes, Acornkit, sandy with white ears and black paws with green eyes

Grasstail- pale brown she-cat with white ear tips and underbelly with blue eyes

Kits: Dustkit, gray tom with closed eyes, runt, Ashenkit, gray tabby she-cat with beautiful amber eyes, white tuft of fur on forehead and white tail tip, Sparrowkit, brown ticked tabby tom with blue eyes, firstborn, Heatherkit, gray tabby she-cat with brown eyes and hazel spots

Deerspots- tawny she-cat with green eyes and white deer like markings: kits Silverkit, silvery she-cat with cloudy green eyes and white eartips, Sparrowkit, brownish tom with blue eyes and gray and white tabby markings, Featherkit, pale gray and white she-kit with blue eyes

Featherheart- pale gray fur with gray marbles sides; sky blue eyes and bushy tail; kits Heatherkit, gray she-kit with white ear tips, Rosekit, creamy she-kit with green eyes

 _ **No more! OMG! All filled up!**_

Elders:

Tawnystep- tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 _ **Need 2 more!**_

Apprentices:

Eaglepaw- gray tabby tom with green eyes and white paws

Milkpaw- pure white fluffy she-cat with gray eyes and a pink nose

Runningpaw- pale gray tom with green eyes

Rosepaw- creamy she-cat with icy blue eyes and white tabby markings

Petalpaw- creamy she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

 _ **No more needed!**_

 **Riverclan**

Leader: Otterstar- A dark brown tom with a light brown underbelly and green eyes

Deputy: Heronwing- Handsome dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Mistpaw_

Medicine Cat: Tansynose- cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice Greentooth_

Warriors:

Rainash- blue she-cat with with darker gray flecks on haunches and green eyes

Ripplesong- shaded silver tabby with blue eyes

Stormflight- gray tom with darker gray flecks on haunches and blue eyes

Icefall- pale silver tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Duskstripe- Black and white tom with amber eyes

Summerbreeze- short-haired tan she-cat with a white front right paw

Redleaf- Reddish-brown pelt, dark amber eyes, lighter brown legs, scarred pelt

Snowflash- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Cloudstream- fluffy white she-cat with gray eyes

Kits Bramblekit, brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, Whitekit, she-cat just like her mother but with green eyes

Flowerpetal- black with white tail tip and amber eyes

Kits: Amberkit, white with black spot around amber eyes, Ripplekit, gray with white ear and amber eyes

Willowmist- Silver she cat with green eyes and white paws, chest and muzzle

Kits: Turtlekit, Tortoiseshell and white she-kit with green eyes, Minnowkit, pale gray and white she-kit with green eyes

 _ **All full! This is awesome!**_

 _ **If you don't see your OC, filled up and had to move to another clan or I am saving it for maybe another story or time in story. Sorry!**_

Elders:

Tawnyfur- Tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes

Pebbleheart- gray dappled tom with green eyes

Shybird- small orange cat with white tail, muzzle, ears, and front paws; pale blue eyes

 _ **All full on elders with Riverclan!**_

Apprentices:

Mistpaw- pale silver and white she-cat with green eyes

Greentooth- ragged furred, dull gray tom with long legs and a short russet tail; cold, amber eyes

Seedpaw- light brown she-cat with green eyes

Leafpaw- shaded gray and brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

 _ **No more! Thanks!**_

 **Shadowclan**

Leader: Badgerstar- Black tom with blue eyes and a white belly, socks, and a stripe across face

Deputy: Thorntooth- scarred, wiry dusky brown tabby tom with sharp pale yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Leaftail- brown mottled tom with gray-green eyes

Warriors:

Nightwhisker- Brown and white tom with sandy swirls and along brown tail with a white tip. Nose black, face brown, left ear white, amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Redpaw_

Nutclaw- Pure brown tom with a handful of heavy scars

Chasingblaze- Golden brown with white chest and underbelly. Darker golden ears and striped tail, with striking green eyes

Sweetblaze- calico she-cat with left blue eye and green right eye

Pineflower- A russet brown she-cat with pine green eyes

Tawnyshade- tall redidsh-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Crowpaw_

Fallenrose- russet-dark brown she-cat with lighter brown stripes and paws with light blue eyes

Stagstrike- dark brown tom with white and black smudges on his faceand legs with light blue eyes

Redbark- small russet she-cat with lighter russet stripes and dark brown eyes

Swanclaw- Pure white she-cat with amber eyes

Starlingfoot- Black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Smallrose- Small calico she-cat with long white whiskers and yellow eyes

Russetstorm- Dark orange tabby tom with a small white patch on his chest and green eyes

Rowanslash- brown tabby tom with sharp claws and amber eyes

Specklefoot- gray she-cat with brown specks and green eyes

Branchflame- brown tabby tom with lighter colored legs, white paws, and amber eyes

Goldenhawk- Light golden tom with light brown tabby stripes and a cream to white shaded chest and pure green eyes

Darksky- Dark brown tom with lighter tabby stripes, gray ears/tail tip, and sky blue eyes

 _ **Need 1 more!**_

Queens:

Sparrowsong- Pale brown she-cat with chestnut spots and blue eyes

Kits; Briarkit, Pretty light brown she-cat with blue eyes, and white chest, white paws, white muzzle

Fogkit, pale gray tom with black tabby markings and ice blue eyes

Aspenshade- large long furred tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes and shredded ears

Thistlekit, dusky brown tabby tom, Vinekit, brown tabby tom with darker stripes, Brindlekit, dark brown tabby she-kit with white left front paw, Bearkit, huge thick furred dusky brown tom with darker ear tips and paws

 _ **Need 1 more 0.o**_

Elders:

Silversoul- black she-cat with silver face and tail-tip from age and slight coloring when younger.

 _ **Need 2 or more!**_

 **Apprentices:**

Redpaw- dark russet tom with gray eyes

Crowpaw- black tom with yellow eyes

Falconpaw- brown and white tom with amber eyes

Swiftthought- Black-and-white tom with golden-green eyes and a lithe, tall build

Form:

Name:

Gender:

Clan:

History (optional):

Looks:

Personality (optional: if not given I will make one up for your character.):

Other:

 **Bloodclan**

Warriors: Pool of blood from the enemies Heart (Pool, adapted from Poolheart)

Running Fang that kills in War (Running Fang, A F Runningstar)

Ice that Freezes Brains of Grievers (Ice, A F Polarstar)

Flower that strangles the weed (Flower, OC)

 **Hey guys! The spots are almost filled, and I am very excited! If I want your cat as a main character or to be important to the story, I will send you a PM. Shoot me one if you have any questions! Please no 'Can I be a main character?' stuff, though.**

 **But onto troubling news: Only ONE PERSON REVIEWED WITH MORE!**

 **(Thank you, Oceanshades.)**

 **Also, Swiftthought by Solorit HAS been removed for purposes of the author. Windclan still has a medicine cat, but no apprentice. None is necessary, but it is now open.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Briardust**

 **Also, I discovered that quest Pikawarriorcat had submitted Milkpaw. Thanks for clearing that up, Pika, and I hope my description of her was OK.**

 **~ B**


	10. We officially closed ThunderClan! Yay!

**Read this author's note!**

 **Thunderclan (CLOSED)**

Leader: Kestralstar- small golden brown tabby tom with small white spots and green eyes

Deputy: Blossomheart- calico she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Longpelt- A long haired golden tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Stormsong_

Warriors:

Leaffall- A dark brown she-cat with leaf-green eyes

 _Apprentice, Owlpaw_

Fogmist- A long furred, silver tabby tom with black stripes and handsome amber eyes

Pinefall- A dark brown tabby tom with silvery white paws and handsome aqua eyes

 _Apprentice, Jaypaw_

Kestrelflight- A scrawny tawny-silver tom with tan paws and oddly dark green eyes

 _Apprentice, Alderpaw_

Moonshine- Pale gray she-cat with darker Gray stripes on her back and tail with pretty golden eyes

Lionscar- A long and wild furred golden tom with russet-brown markings and dark amber eyes, has long scar across right eye

Ashspots- A gray tom with darker gray stripes and amber eyes

Berryblaze- gray-blue tom with yellow eyes

Tigerflash- dark brown tabby tabby tom with yellow eyes

Doveheart- Pretty pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Thistlepaw_

Sunflame- Sleek golden she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Seedpaw_

Dawnleaf- slender silver and white she-cat with amber eyes

Redfeather- dark brown red tom with white paws, underbelly and tail-tip with dark blue eyes

Nightshine- Black she-cat with white front left paw and white right ear with crystal blue eyes

Mudtooth- shaggy, light-brown tom with amber eyes

Stoneeye- dark gray tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes

Hawkfeather- light brown tom with black markings and yellow eyes

Maplesong- A dark ginger tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

Mosswing- Green eyed, gray, white and silver patched she cat

Graysight- Dark brown she-cat with gray eyes

Dustlight- Pale brown tabby she-cat with bright golden eyes

Sandcloud- Pale ginger tom with tan stripes and yellow eyes

 _ **No more needed! This is really coming along, thx!**_

Queens:

Flameheart- A ginger she-cat with white paws, tail tip, ears, and stripe going from nose to tail and blue eyes- scar on her muzzle

Expecting

Skywing- Beautiful silver she-cat with white paws, underbelly, muzzle, tipped tail, and blue eyes

Kits: Lionkit, large golden tabby tom with brown tabby stripes and green eyes, Stormkit, broad dark silver tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes, Foster kit Hazelkit, a cinnamon tabby she-cat with a white patch on her chest and hazel eyes

Thornkit, Golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, Foster kit Ravenkit, small puffy pure black kit with aqua eyes

Stormysky- black she-cat with white specks, paws and tail tip; blue eyes

Expecting

Muddypond- beautiful chocolate brown she-cat with a white tail and green eyes

Expecting

Sparrowfur- Soft brown and cream tabby she cat with green eyes, white paws and a white chest; Kits Aspenkit, Dusky brown tom with grey stripes, white paws and green eyes, Hollykit, Cream she-kit with with brown patches and green eyes, Larchkit, small sandy/tan tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Done and done!**

Elders:

Coldfoot- black she-cat with a white paw and tail; white paw lame

Rowangaze- scarred gray tom with barely noticeable markings due to ragged fur; amber eyes

Coalheart- Gray and black mottled tom with cloudy amber eyes

 _ **Thanks!**_

Apprentices:

Owlpaw- Light brown and white mottled she-cat with golden rings and dark green eyes

Jaypaw- A pale gray tom with tan stripes and his mother's pretty golden eyes

Alderpaw- A long and wild furred golden tom with with russet brown markings and dark amber eyes

Stormsong- Sleek, dark silvery-gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

 _ **Could have more, don't need**_

 **Windclan**

Leader: Featherstar- Pretty and small and light framed white she-cat with a few small silver tabby patches and deep blue eyes

Deputy: Cloverwhisker- Lithe but well muscled pale copper tom with white underbelly and long whiskers with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Runningpaw_

Medicine Cat: Gracewing- sandy she-cat with blue eyes and white tail-tip

Warriors:

Heatherheart- light brown spotted tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and white paws, tail tip, and spot on her chest

Rustfoot- A gray tom with rust brown paws and green eyes

 _Apprentice, Petalpaw_

Moorfoot- A light gray she-cat with orange paws, streaks, ears and tail with deep brown eyes

Sunwing- A golden she-cat with yellow eyes

Fawnfoot: golden she-cat with green eyes

Hareclaw- brown tom with gray eyes

Morningshine- an orange she-cat with white ears and black paws

 _Apprentice, Rosepaw_

Ivyheart- gray she- cat with a brown right ear and blue eyes

Tigersky- flame-colored tabby tom with white paws and chest with blue eyes

Bramblenose- just like Tigersky except darker orange pelt

Swiftclaw- white tom with icy blue eyes and pale gray tabby markings

Flowertail- pale golden she-cat with blue eyes

Whiteflower- white she-cat with green eyes

Snowstep- with tom with blue eyes

Willowheart- tawny she-cat with green eyes

Lightpath- pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Greydust- gray tom with blue eyes

Birchfur- cream, white and dark brown patched tom

 _ **Need 1 more! OMG!**_

Queens:

Sparrowclaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with white ear tips

Kits; Squirrelkit orange she-cat with green eyes and a nose nose and paws

Gorsekit- dark gray tom with blue eyes and black ear tips with white paws and tail tip

Cloversnow- golden she-cat with glossy fur, silver and black ears, and green eyes

Kits Ravenkit, black she-cat with icy eyes, Acornkit, sandy with white ears and black paws with green eyes

Grasstail- pale brown she-cat with white ear tips and underbelly with blue eyes

Kits: Dustkit, gray tom with closed eyes, runt, Ashenkit, gray tabby she-cat with beautiful amber eyes, white tuft of fur on forehead and white tail tip, Sparrowkit, brown ticked tabby tom with blue eyes, firstborn, Heatherkit, gray tabby she-cat with brown eyes and hazel spots

Deerspots- tawny she-cat with green eyes and white deer like markings: kits Silverkit, silvery she-cat with cloudy green eyes and white eartips, Sparrowkit, brownish tom with blue eyes and gray and white tabby markings, Featherkit, pale gray and white she-kit with blue eyes

Featherheart- pale gray fur with gray marbles sides; sky blue eyes and bushy tail; kits Heatherkit, gray she-kit with white ear tips, Rosekit, creamy she-kit with green eyes

 _ **No more! OMG! All filled up!**_

Elders:

Tawnystep- tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 _ **Need 2 more!**_

Apprentices:

Eaglepaw- gray tabby tom with green eyes and white paws

Milkpaw- pure white fluffy she-cat with gray eyes and a pink nose

Runningpaw- pale gray tom with green eyes

Rosepaw- creamy she-cat with icy blue eyes and white tabby markings

Petalpaw- creamy she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

 _ **No more needed!**_

 **Riverclan**

Leader: Otterstar- A dark brown tom with a light brown underbelly and green eyes

Deputy: Heronwing- Handsome dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Mistpaw_

Medicine Cat: Tansynose- cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice Greentooth_

Warriors:

Rainash- blue she-cat with with darker gray flecks on haunches and green eyes

Ripplesong- shaded silver tabby with blue eyes

Stormflight- gray tom with darker gray flecks on haunches and blue eyes

Icefall- pale silver tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Duskstripe- Black and white tom with amber eyes

Summerbreeze- short-haired tan she-cat with a white front right paw

Redleaf- Reddish-brown pelt, dark amber eyes, lighter brown legs, scarred pelt

Snowflash- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Cloudstream- fluffy white she-cat with gray eyes

Kits Bramblekit, brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, Whitekit, she-cat just like her mother but with green eyes

Flowerpetal- black with white tail tip and amber eyes

Kits: Amberkit, white with black spot around amber eyes, Ripplekit, gray with white ear and amber eyes

Willowmist- Silver she cat with green eyes and white paws, chest and muzzle

Kits: Turtlekit, Tortoiseshell and white she-kit with green eyes, Minnowkit, pale gray and white she-kit with green eyes

 _ **All full! This is awesome!**_

 _ **If you don't see your OC, filled up and had to move to another clan or I am saving it for maybe another story or time in story. Sorry!**_

Elders:

Tawnyfur- Tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes

Pebbleheart- gray dappled tom with green eyes

Shybird- small orange cat with white tail, muzzle, ears, and front paws; pale blue eyes

 _ **All full on elders with Riverclan!**_

Apprentices:

Mistpaw- pale silver and white she-cat with green eyes

Greentooth- ragged furred, dull gray tom with long legs and a short russet tail; cold, amber eyes

Seedpaw- light brown she-cat with green eyes

Leafpaw- shaded gray and brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

 _ **No more! Thanks!**_

 **Shadowclan**

Leader: Badgerstar- Black tom with blue eyes and a white belly, socks, and a stripe across face

Deputy: Thorntooth- scarred, wiry dusky brown tabby tom with sharp pale yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Leaftail- brown mottled tom with gray-green eyes

Warriors:

Nightwhisker- Brown and white tom with sandy swirls and along brown tail with a white tip. Nose black, face brown, left ear white, amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Redpaw_

Nutclaw- Pure brown tom with a handful of heavy scars

Chasingblaze- Golden brown with white chest and underbelly. Darker golden ears and striped tail, with striking green eyes

Sweetblaze- calico she-cat with left blue eye and green right eye

Pineflower- A russet brown she-cat with pine green eyes

Tawnyshade- tall redidsh-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Crowpaw_

Fallenrose- russet-dark brown she-cat with lighter brown stripes and paws with light blue eyes

Stagstrike- dark brown tom with white and black smudges on his faceand legs with light blue eyes

Redbark- small russet she-cat with lighter russet stripes and dark brown eyes

Swanclaw- Pure white she-cat with amber eyes

Starlingfoot- Black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Smallrose- Small calico she-cat with long white whiskers and yellow eyes

Russetstorm- Dark orange tabby tom with a small white patch on his chest and green eyes

Rowanslash- brown tabby tom with sharp claws and amber eyes

Specklefoot- gray she-cat with brown specks and green eyes

Branchflame- brown tabby tom with lighter colored legs, white paws, and amber eyes

Goldenhawk- Light golden tom with light brown tabby stripes and a cream to white shaded chest and pure green eyes

Darksky- Dark brown tom with lighter tabby stripes, gray ears/tail tip, and sky blue eyes

Snowymoon- white lithe cat with black tail tip, ear tips, and paws (siamese adapted)

 _ **No more! Thank you so much!**_

Queens:

Sparrowsong- Pale brown she-cat with chestnut spots and blue eyes

Kits; Briarkit, Pretty light brown she-cat with blue eyes, and white chest, white paws, white muzzle

Fogkit, pale gray tom with black tabby markings and ice blue eyes

Aspenshade- large long furred tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes and shredded ears

Thistlekit, dusky brown tabby tom, Vinekit, brown tabby tom with darker stripes, Brindlekit, dark brown tabby she-kit with white left front paw, Bearkit, huge thick furred dusky brown tom with darker ear tips and paws

 _ **Need 1 more 0.o**_

Elders:

Silversoul- black she-cat with silver face and tail-tip from age and slight coloring when younger.

 _ **Need 2 or more!**_

 **Apprentices:**

Redpaw- dark russet tom with gray eyes

Crowpaw- black tom with yellow eyes

Falconpaw- brown and white tom with amber eyes

Swiftthought- Black-and-white tom with golden-green eyes and a lithe, tall build

Form:

Name:

Gender:

Clan:

History (optional):

Looks:

Personality (optional: if not given I will make one up for your character.):

Other:

 **Bloodclan**

Warriors: Pool of blood from the enemies Heart (Pool, adapted from Poolheart)

Running Fang that kills in War (Running Fang, A F Runningstar)

Ice that Freezes Brains of Grievers (Ice, A F Polarstar)

Flower that strangles the weed (Flower, OC)

Claw that tears through enemies (Claw, Claw that rips through fur)

 **DNACat, I only accept clan cats. I will make this exception one, though.**

 **Thunderclan is now officially closed! .pink.21, Miststar will NOT make it to Thunderclan. We have a line for leaders.**

 **NightmareTheFoxWitch, I made Snowymoon adapted from a Siamese for the fact that the clans do not have Siamese cats. They once encountered a few and remarked on how high their voices were.**

 **Please, everybody, read the notes and allegiances before submitting. If you missed it, Thunderclan is CLOSED. You may PM or review about your character if it is already a member, but please don't supply more.**

 **Thank you so much for helping me get this far!**

 **Briardust | Briar**


	11. Briardust gets greatly annoyed

**EVERYBODY LISTEN UP! SO I don't have the patience to wait for the bottom of the page for an author's note. If you are a Guest and do not read these and submit wrong, I might not put yours in. If you are a member, I will maybe move them to BloodClan. Maybe. Please read these and the author's notes all every new one. I may change the names a bit, sorry about that. But your OC is not the biggest one (usually), so I will not be there at your beck and call. Details can and will be slurred. If you cannot deal with that, I will remove all of you OCs from my story.**

 **P.S. I go from top to bottom. If a spot is filled that wasn't, someone else beat you to it. Sorry.**

 **Virtual Cookies and smilies! (::) (: :) (: :) ( : : ) THEY'RE TAKING OVER….**

 **:D**

 **Thunderclan (CLOSED)**

Leader: Kestralstar- small golden brown tabby tom with small white spots and green eyes

Deputy: Blossomheart- calico she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Longpelt- A long haired golden tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Stormsong_

Warriors:

Leaffall- A dark brown she-cat with leaf-green eyes

 _Apprentice, Owlpaw_

Fogmist- A long furred, silver tabby tom with black stripes and handsome amber eyes

Pinefall- A dark brown tabby tom with silvery white paws and handsome aqua eyes

 _Apprentice, Jaypaw_

Kestrelflight- A scrawny tawny-silver tom with tan paws and oddly dark green eyes

 _Apprentice, Alderpaw_

Moonshine- Pale gray she-cat with darker Gray stripes on her back and tail with pretty golden eyes

Lionscar- A long and wild furred golden tom with russet-brown markings and dark amber eyes, has long scar across right eye

Ashspots- A gray tom with darker gray stripes and amber eyes

Berryblaze- gray-blue tom with yellow eyes

Tigerflash- dark brown tabby tabby tom with yellow eyes

Doveheart- Pretty pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Thistlepaw_

Sunflame- Sleek golden she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Seedpaw_

Dawnleaf- slender silver and white she-cat with amber eyes

Redfeather- dark brown red tom with white paws, underbelly and tail-tip with dark blue eyes

Nightshine- Black she-cat with white front left paw and white right ear with crystal blue eyes

Mudtooth- shaggy, light-brown tom with amber eyes

Stoneeye- dark gray tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes

Hawkfeather- light brown tom with black markings and yellow eyes

Maplesong- A dark ginger tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

Mosswing- Green eyed, gray, white and silver patched she cat

Graysight- Dark brown she-cat with gray eyes

Dustlight- Pale brown tabby she-cat with bright golden eyes

Sandcloud- Pale ginger tom with tan stripes and yellow eyes

 _ **No more needed! This is really coming along, thx!**_

Queens:

Flameheart- A ginger she-cat with white paws, tail tip, ears, and stripe going from nose to tail and blue eyes- scar on her muzzle

Expecting

Skywing- Beautiful silver she-cat with white paws, underbelly, muzzle, tipped tail, and blue eyes

Kits: Lionkit, large golden tabby tom with brown tabby stripes and green eyes, Stormkit, broad dark silver tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes, Foster kit Hazelkit, a cinnamon tabby she-cat with a white patch on her chest and hazel eyes

Thornkit, Golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, Foster kit Ravenkit, small puffy pure black kit with aqua eyes

Stormysky- black she-cat with white specks, paws and tail tip; blue eyes

Expecting

Muddypond- beautiful chocolate brown she-cat with a white tail and green eyes

Expecting

Sparrowfur- Soft brown and cream tabby she cat with green eyes, white paws and a white chest; Kits Aspenkit, Dusky brown tom with grey stripes, white paws and green eyes, Hollykit, Cream she-kit with with brown patches and green eyes, Larchkit, small sandy/tan tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Done and done!**

Elders:

Coldfoot- black she-cat with a white paw and tail; white paw lame

Rowangaze- scarred gray tom with barely noticeable markings due to ragged fur; amber eyes

Coalheart- Gray and black mottled tom with cloudy amber eyes

 _ **Thanks!**_

Apprentices:

Owlpaw- Light brown and white mottled she-cat with golden rings and dark green eyes

Jaypaw- A pale gray tom with tan stripes and his mother's pretty golden eyes

Alderpaw- A long and wild furred golden tom with with russet brown markings and dark amber eyes

Stormsong- Sleek, dark silvery-gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

 _ **Could have more, don't need**_

 **Windclan**

Leader: Featherstar- Pretty and small and light framed white she-cat with a few small silver tabby patches and deep blue eyes

Deputy: Cloverwhisker- Lithe but well muscled pale copper tom with white underbelly and long whiskers with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Runningpaw_

Medicine Cat: Gracewing- sandy she-cat with blue eyes and white tail-tip

Warriors:

Heatherheart- light brown spotted tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and white paws, tail tip, and spot on her chest

Rustfoot- A gray tom with rust brown paws and green eyes

 _Apprentice, Petalpaw_

Moorfoot- A light gray she-cat with orange paws, streaks, ears and tail with deep brown eyes

Sunwing- A golden she-cat with yellow eyes

Fawnfoot: golden she-cat with green eyes

Hareclaw- brown tom with gray eyes

Morningshine- an orange she-cat with white ears and black paws

 _Apprentice, Rosepaw_

Ivyheart- gray she- cat with a brown right ear and blue eyes

Tigersky- flame-colored tabby tom with white paws and chest with blue eyes

Bramblenose- just like Tigersky except darker orange pelt

Swiftclaw- white tom with icy blue eyes and pale gray tabby markings

Flowertail- pale golden she-cat with blue eyes

Whiteflower- white she-cat with green eyes

Snowstep- with tom with blue eyes

Willowheart- tawny she-cat with green eyes

Lightpath- pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Greydust- gray tom with blue eyes

Birchfur- cream, white and dark brown patched tom

Bunnytail- Brown tom with short, fluffy tail and brown eyes

Embersnow- Light ginger she-cat with black paws/ tail tip, dark blue eyes

 **I am allowing one more because Bunnytail is old and slightly senile :3.**

 **I eat my words! All filled!**

Queens:

Sparrowclaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with white ear tips

Kits; Squirrelkit orange she-cat with green eyes and a nose nose and paws

Gorsekit- dark gray tom with blue eyes and black ear tips with white paws and tail tip

Cloversnow- golden she-cat with glossy fur, silver and black ears, and green eyes

Kits Ravenkit, black she-cat with icy eyes, Acornkit, sandy with white ears and black paws with green eyes

Grasstail- pale brown she-cat with white ear tips and underbelly with blue eyes

Kits: Dustkit, gray tom with closed eyes, runt, Ashenkit, gray tabby she-cat with beautiful amber eyes, white tuft of fur on forehead and white tail tip, Sparrowkit, brown ticked tabby tom with blue eyes, firstborn, Heatherkit, gray tabby she-cat with brown eyes and hazel spots

Deerspots- tawny she-cat with green eyes and white deer like markings: kits Silverkit, silvery she-cat with cloudy green eyes and white eartips, Sparrowkit, brownish tom with blue eyes and gray and white tabby markings, Featherkit, pale gray and white she-kit with blue eyes

Featherheart- pale gray fur with gray marbles sides; sky blue eyes and bushy tail; kits Heatherkit, gray she-kit with white ear tips, Rosekit, creamy she-kit with green eyes

 _ **No more! OMG! All filled up!**_

Elders:

Tawnystep- tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 _ **Need 2 more!**_

Apprentices:

Eaglepaw- gray tabby tom with green eyes and white paws

Milkpaw- pure white fluffy she-cat with gray eyes and a pink nose

Runningpaw- pale gray tom with green eyes

Rosepaw- creamy she-cat with icy blue eyes and white tabby markings

Petalpaw- creamy she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

 _ **No more needed!**_

 **Riverclan**

Leader: Otterstar- A dark brown tom with a light brown underbelly and green eyes

Deputy: Heronwing- Handsome dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Mistpaw_

Medicine Cat: Tansynose- cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice Greentooth_

Warriors:

Rainash- blue she-cat with with darker gray flecks on haunches and green eyes

Ripplesong- shaded silver tabby with blue eyes

Stormflight- gray tom with darker gray flecks on haunches and blue eyes

Icefall- pale silver tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Duskstripe- Black and white tom with amber eyes

Summerbreeze- short-haired tan she-cat with a white front right paw

Redleaf- Reddish-brown pelt, dark amber eyes, lighter brown legs, scarred pelt

Snowflash- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

 **11 more! :3**

Queens:

Cloudstream- fluffy white she-cat with gray eyes

Kits Bramblekit, brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, Whitekit, she-cat just like her mother but with green eyes

Flowerpetal- black with white tail tip and amber eyes

Kits: Amberkit, white with black spot around amber eyes, Ripplekit, gray with white ear and amber eyes

Willowmist- Silver she cat with green eyes and white paws, chest and muzzle

Kits: Turtlekit, Tortoiseshell and white she-kit with green eyes, Minnowkit, pale gray and white she-kit with green eyes

 _ **All full! This is awesome!**_

 _ **If you don't see your OC, filled up and had to move to another clan or I am saving it for maybe another story or time in story. Sorry!**_

Elders:

Tawnyfur- Tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes

Pebbleheart- gray dappled tom with green eyes

Shybird- small orange cat with white tail, muzzle, ears, and front paws; pale blue eyes

 _ **All full on elders with Riverclan!**_

Apprentices:

Mistpaw- pale silver and white she-cat with green eyes

Greentooth- ragged furred, dull gray tom with long legs and a short russet tail; cold, amber eyes

Seedpaw- light brown she-cat with green eyes

Leafpaw- shaded gray and brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

 _ **No more! Thanks!**_

 **Shadowclan (One more elder)**

Leader: Badgerstar- Black tom with blue eyes and a white belly, socks, and a stripe across face

Deputy: Thorntooth- scarred, wiry dusky brown tabby tom with sharp pale yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Leaftail- brown mottled tom with gray-green eyes

Warriors:

Nightwhisker- Brown and white tom with sandy swirls and along brown tail with a white tip. Nose black, face brown, left ear white, amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Redpaw_

Nutclaw- Pure brown tom with a handful of heavy scars

Chasingblaze- Golden brown with white chest and underbelly. Darker golden ears and striped tail, with striking green eyes

Sweetblaze- calico she-cat with left blue eye and green right eye

Pineflower- A russet brown she-cat with pine green eyes

Tawnyshade- tall redidsh-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Crowpaw_

Fallenrose- russet-dark brown she-cat with lighter brown stripes and paws with light blue eyes

Stagstrike- dark brown tom with white and black smudges on his faceand legs with light blue eyes

Redbark- small russet she-cat with lighter russet stripes and dark brown eyes

Swanclaw- Pure white she-cat with amber eyes

Starlingfoot- Black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Smallrose- Small calico she-cat with long white whiskers and yellow eyes

Russetstorm- Dark orange tabby tom with a small white patch on his chest and green eyes

Rowanslash- brown tabby tom with sharp claws and amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Wolfpaw_

Specklefoot- gray she-cat with brown specks and green eyes

Branchflame- brown tabby tom with lighter colored legs, white paws, and amber eyes

Goldenhawk- Light golden tom with light brown tabby stripes and a cream to white shaded chest and pure green eyes

Darksky- Dark brown tom with lighter tabby stripes, gray ears/tail tip, and sky blue eyes

Snowymoon- white lithe cat with black tail tip, ear tips, and paws (siamese adapted)

 _ **No more! Thank you so much!**_

Queens:

Sparrowsong- Pale brown she-cat with chestnut spots and blue eyes

Kits; Briarkit, Pretty light brown she-cat with blue eyes, and white chest, white paws, white muzzle

Fogkit, pale gray tom with black tabby markings and ice blue eyes

Aspenshade- large long furred tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes and shredded ears

Thistlekit, dusky brown tabby tom, Vinekit, brown tabby tom with darker stripes, Brindlekit, dark brown tabby she-kit with white left front paw, Bearkit, huge thick furred dusky brown tom with darker ear tips and paws

Mistystream- pretty silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, expecting

 _ **None more!**_

Elders:

Silversoul- black she-cat with silver face and tail-tip from age and slight coloring when younger.

Nighttuft- Black with extra fur on his ears and blue eyes

 _ **Need 1 more!**_

 **Apprentices:**

Redpaw- dark russet tom with gray eyes

Crowpaw- black tom with yellow eyes

Falconpaw- brown and white tom with amber eyes

Wolfpaw- dark gray tom with amber eyes

 **No more, please.**

Form:

Name:

Gender:

Clan:

History (optional):

Looks:

Personality (optional: if not given I will make one up for your character.):

Other:

 **Bloodclan**

Warriors: Pool of blood from the enemies Heart (Pool, adapted from Poolheart)

Running Fang that kills in War (Running Fang, A F Runningstar)

Ice that Freezes Brains of Grievers (Ice, A F Polarstar)

Flower that strangles the weed (Flower, OC)

Claw that tears through enemies (Claw, Claw that rips through fur)

Claw that stings like Nettles (Nettle, A F Nettleclaw)

 **o.o Read at the top! Read at the top! 0_0 0_0 0_0 DO IT. :0 0:**


	12. Briar loves you all: three elders left!

**Thunderclan (CLOSED)**

Leader: Kestralstar- small golden brown tabby tom with small white spots and green eyes

Deputy: Blossomheart- calico she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Longpelt- A long haired golden tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Stormsong_

Warriors:

Leaffall- A dark brown she-cat with leaf-green eyes

 _Apprentice, Owlpaw_

Fogmist- A long furred, silver tabby tom with black stripes and handsome amber eyes

Pinefall- A dark brown tabby tom with silvery white paws and handsome aqua eyes

 _Apprentice, Jaypaw_

Kestrelflight- A scrawny tawny-silver tom with tan paws and oddly dark green eyes

 _Apprentice, Alderpaw_

Moonshine- Pale gray she-cat with darker Gray stripes on her back and tail with pretty golden eyes

Lionscar- A long and wild furred golden tom with russet-brown markings and dark amber eyes, has long scar across right eye

Ashspots- A gray tom with darker gray stripes and amber eyes

Berryblaze- gray-blue tom with yellow eyes

Tigerflash- dark brown tabby tabby tom with yellow eyes

Doveheart- Pretty pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Thistlepaw_

Sunflame- Sleek golden she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Seedpaw_

Dawnleaf- slender silver and white she-cat with amber eyes

Redfeather- dark brown red tom with white paws, underbelly and tail-tip with dark blue eyes

Nightshine- Black she-cat with white front left paw and white right ear with crystal blue eyes

Mudtooth- shaggy, light-brown tom with amber eyes

Stoneeye- dark gray tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes

Hawkfeather- light brown tom with black markings and yellow eyes

Maplesong- A dark ginger tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

Mosswing- Green eyed, gray, white and silver patched she cat

Graysight- Dark brown she-cat with gray eyes

Dustlight- Pale brown tabby she-cat with bright golden eyes

Sandcloud- Pale ginger tom with tan stripes and yellow eyes

 _ **No more needed! This is really coming along, thx!**_

Queens:

Flameheart- A ginger she-cat with white paws, tail tip, ears, and stripe going from nose to tail and blue eyes- scar on her muzzle

Expecting

Skywing- Beautiful silver she-cat with white paws, underbelly, muzzle, tipped tail, and blue eyes

Kits: Lionkit, large golden tabby tom with brown tabby stripes and green eyes, Stormkit, broad dark silver tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes, Foster kit Hazelkit, a cinnamon tabby she-cat with a white patch on her chest and hazel eyes

Thornkit, Golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, Foster kit Ravenkit, small puffy pure black kit with aqua eyes

Stormysky- black she-cat with white specks, paws and tail tip; blue eyes

Expecting

Muddypond- beautiful chocolate brown she-cat with a white tail and green eyes

Expecting

Sparrowfur- Soft brown and cream tabby she cat with green eyes, white paws and a white chest; Kits Aspenkit, Dusky brown tom with grey stripes, white paws and green eyes, Hollykit, Cream she-kit with with brown patches and green eyes, Larchkit, small sandy/tan tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Done and done!**

Elders:

Coldfoot- black she-cat with a white paw and tail; white paw lame

Rowangaze- scarred gray tom with barely noticeable markings due to ragged fur; amber eyes

Coalheart- Gray and black mottled tom with cloudy amber eyes

 _ **Thanks!**_

Apprentices:

Owlpaw- Light brown and white mottled she-cat with golden rings and dark green eyes

Jaypaw- A pale gray tom with tan stripes and his mother's pretty golden eyes

Alderpaw- A long and wild furred golden tom with with russet brown markings and dark amber eyes

Stormsong- Sleek, dark silvery-gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

 _ **Could have more, don't need**_

 **Windclan**

Leader: Featherstar- Pretty and small and light framed white she-cat with a few small silver tabby patches and deep blue eyes

Deputy: Cloverwhisker- Lithe but well muscled pale copper tom with white underbelly and long whiskers with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Runningpaw_

Medicine Cat: Gracewing- sandy she-cat with blue eyes and white tail-tip

Warriors:

Heatherheart- light brown spotted tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and white paws, tail tip, and spot on her chest

Rustfoot- A gray tom with rust brown paws and green eyes

 _Apprentice, Petalpaw_

Moorfoot- A light gray she-cat with orange paws, streaks, ears and tail with deep brown eyes

Sunwing- A golden she-cat with yellow eyes

Fawnfoot: golden she-cat with green eyes

Hareclaw- brown tom with gray eyes

Morningshine- an orange she-cat with white ears and black paws

 _Apprentice, Rosepaw_

Ivyheart- gray she- cat with a brown right ear and blue eyes

Tigersky- flame-colored tabby tom with white paws and chest with blue eyes

Bramblenose- just like Tigersky except darker orange pelt

Swiftclaw- white tom with icy blue eyes and pale gray tabby markings

Flowertail- pale golden she-cat with blue eyes

Whiteflower- white she-cat with green eyes

Snowstep- with tom with blue eyes

Willowheart- tawny she-cat with green eyes

Lightpath- pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Greydust- gray tom with blue eyes

Birchfur- cream, white and dark brown patched tom

Bunnytail- Brown tom with short, fluffy tail and brown eyes

Embersnow- Light ginger she-cat with black paws/ tail tip, dark blue eyes

 **All filled!**

Queens:

Sparrowclaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with white ear tips

Kits; Squirrelkit orange she-cat with green eyes and a nose nose and paws

Gorsekit- dark gray tom with blue eyes and black ear tips with white paws and tail tip

Cloversnow- golden she-cat with glossy fur, silver and black ears, and green eyes

Kits Ravenkit, black she-cat with icy eyes, Acornkit, sandy with white ears and black paws with green eyes

Grasstail- pale brown she-cat with white ear tips and underbelly with blue eyes

Kits: Dustkit, gray tom with closed eyes, runt, Ashenkit, gray tabby she-cat with beautiful amber eyes, white tuft of fur on forehead and white tail tip, Sparrowkit, brown ticked tabby tom with blue eyes, firstborn, Heatherkit, gray tabby she-cat with brown eyes and hazel spots

Deerspots- tawny she-cat with green eyes and white deer like markings: kits Silverkit, silvery she-cat with cloudy green eyes and white eartips, Sparrowkit, brownish tom with blue eyes and gray and white tabby markings, Featherkit, pale gray and white she-kit with blue eyes

Featherheart- pale gray fur with gray marbles sides; sky blue eyes and bushy tail; kits Heatherkit, gray she-kit with white ear tips, Rosekit, creamy she-kit with green eyes

 _ **No more! OMG! All filled up!**_

Elders:

Tawnystep- tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 _ **Need 2 more!**_

Apprentices:

Eaglepaw- gray tabby tom with green eyes and white paws

Milkpaw- pure white fluffy she-cat with gray eyes and a pink nose

Runningpaw- pale gray tom with green eyes

Rosepaw- creamy she-cat with icy blue eyes and white tabby markings

Petalpaw- creamy she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

 _ **No more needed!**_

 **Riverclan**

Leader: Otterstar- A dark brown tom with a light brown underbelly and green eyes

Deputy: Heronwing- Handsome dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Mistpaw_

Medicine Cat: Tansynose- cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice Greentooth_

Warriors:

Rainash- blue she-cat with with darker gray flecks on haunches and green eyes

Ripplesong- shaded silver tabby with blue eyes

Stormflight- gray tom with darker gray flecks on haunches and blue eyes

Icefall- pale silver tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Duskstripe- Black and white tom with amber eyes

Summerbreeze- short-haired tan she-cat with a white front right paw

Redleaf- Reddish-brown pelt, dark amber eyes, lighter brown legs, scarred pelt

Snowflash- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Smokestripe- Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Shimmerfrost- Very light gray she-cat with blue eyes- in the shadow, she looks white, but is not.

Splashfall- A silver she-cat with white paws and a white muzzle with blue eyes

Brownclaw- Brown tom with amber eyes

Whisperpool- soft, pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Bluefrost- Blue/gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Rushbloom- Sleek golden she cat with brown stripes and yellow eyes

Duckwing- Sleek dark brown she cat with white paws and face, aqua eyes

Carpfur- Sleek golden brown tabby tom with green eyes

Tatteredskies- Dark brown tabby she-cat with black ear-tips and yellow eyes

Ashfeather- pale gray/silver tabby she-cat with three black toes on front left paw and green eyes

 **No more! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU**

Queens:

Cloudstream- fluffy white she-cat with gray eyes

Kits Bramblekit, brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, Whitekit, she-cat just like her mother but with green eyes

Flowerpetal- black with white tail tip and amber eyes

Kits: Amberkit, white with black spot around amber eyes, Ripplekit, gray with white ear and amber eyes

Willowmist- Silver she cat with green eyes and white paws, chest and muzzle

Kits: Turtlekit, Tortoiseshell and white she-kit with green eyes, Minnowkit, pale gray and white she-kit with green eyes

 _ **All full! This is awesome!**_

 _ **If you don't see your OC, filled up and had to move to another clan or I am saving it for maybe another story or time in story. Sorry!**_

Elders:

Tawnyfur- Tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes

Pebbleheart- gray dappled tom with green eyes

Shybird- small orange cat with white tail, muzzle, ears, and front paws; pale blue eyes

 _ **All full on elders with Riverclan!**_

Apprentices:

Mistpaw- pale silver and white she-cat with green eyes

Greentooth- ragged furred, dull gray tom with long legs and a short russet tail; cold, amber eyes

Seedpaw- light brown she-cat with green eyes

Leafpaw- shaded gray and brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

 _ **No more! Thanks!**_

 **Shadowclan**

Leader: Badgerstar- Black tom with blue eyes and a white belly, socks, and a stripe across face

Deputy: Thorntooth- scarred, wiry dusky brown tabby tom with sharp pale yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Leaftail- brown mottled tom with gray-green eyes

Warriors:

Nightwhisker- Brown and white tom with sandy swirls and along brown tail with a white tip. Nose black, face brown, left ear white, amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Redpaw_

Nutclaw- Pure brown tom with a handful of heavy scars

Chasingblaze- Golden brown with white chest and underbelly. Darker golden ears and striped tail, with striking green eyes

Sweetblaze- calico she-cat with left blue eye and green right eye

Pineflower- A russet brown she-cat with pine green eyes

Tawnyshade- tall redidsh-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Crowpaw_

Fallenrose- russet-dark brown she-cat with lighter brown stripes and paws with light blue eyes

Stagstrike- dark brown tom with white and black smudges on his face and legs with light blue eyes

Redbark- small russet she-cat with lighter russet stripes and dark brown eyes

Swanclaw- Pure white she-cat with amber eyes

Starlingfoot- Black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Smallrose- Small calico she-cat with long white whiskers and yellow eyes

Russetstorm- Dark orange tabby tom with a small white patch on his chest and green eyes

Rowanslash- brown tabby tom with sharp claws and amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Wolfpaw_

Specklefoot- gray she-cat with brown specks and green eyes

Branchflame- brown tabby tom with lighter colored legs, white paws, and amber eyes

Goldenhawk- Light golden tom with light brown tabby stripes and a cream to white shaded chest and pure green eyes

Darksky- Dark brown tom with lighter tabby stripes, gray ears/tail tip, and sky blue eyes

Snowymoon- white lithe cat with black tail tip, ear tips, and paws (siamese adapted)

 _ **No more! Thank you so much!**_

Queens:

Sparrowsong- Pale brown she-cat with chestnut spots and blue eyes

Kits; Briarkit, Pretty light brown she-cat with blue eyes, and white chest, white paws, white muzzle

Fogkit, pale gray tom with black tabby markings and ice blue eyes

Aspenshade- large long furred tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes and shredded ears

Thistlekit, dusky brown tabby tom, Vinekit, brown tabby tom with darker stripes, Brindlekit, dark brown tabby she-kit with white left front paw, Bearkit, huge thick furred dusky brown tom with darker ear tips and paws

Mistystream- pretty silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, expecting

 _ **None more!**_

Elders:

Silversoul- black she-cat with silver face and tail-tip from age and slight coloring when younger.

Nighttuft- Black with extra fur on his ears and blue eyes

 _ **Need 1 more!**_

 **Apprentices:**

Redpaw- dark russet tom with gray eyes

Crowpaw- black tom with yellow eyes

Falconpaw- brown and white tom with amber eyes

Wolfpaw- dark gray tom with amber eyes

 **No more, please.**

Form:

Name:

Gender:

Clan:

History (optional):

Looks:

Personality (optional: if not given I will make one up for your character.):

Other:

 **Bloodclan**

Warriors: Pool of blood from the enemies Heart (Pool, adapted from Poolheart)

Running Fang that kills in War (Running Fang, A F Runningstar)

Ice that Freezes Brains of Grievers (Ice, A F Polarstar)

Flower that strangles the weed (Flower, OC)

Claw that tears through enemies (Claw, Claw that rips through fur)

Claw that stings like Nettles (Nettle, A F Nettleclaw)

 **Hey, guys.**

 **First, to all of you: Thank you all! ThunderClan and RIverClan are closed. ShadowClan needs one more elder, and then it will be, too. WindClan follows close behind with two elders needed! THREE MORE CATS TO GO- I am so thankful! I am not sure the plot and title yet, but I'll tell you later. I think it will be called A Rose By Any Other Name Still Has Thorns. =)**

 **Guest, I had to move Ashfeather and Tatteredskies to RIverClan to finish it, and I changed their appearances and histories A LOT. I cannot shape my story to include their histories. Sorry.**

 **Thanks guys! And remember- Two elders WindClan, One elder ShadowClan.**


End file.
